Nuestro turno
by MaestroJGC
Summary: Las chicas se aburren de esperar a que los chicos den el primer pasó así que toman la iniciativa. Éso si, sólo indirectas ya que no van a aceptar ser ellas las que se declaren primero.
1. Chapter 1

Está decidido

Todas se reunían en la habitación de una muy sonrojada Marinette.

Juleka y Lila tenían cara de espanto, Alya y Chloe de burla, Rose y Mylene soñadoras, Sabrina sonreía algo nerviosa y Alix miraba todas las fotos y los horarios de Adrien con algo de vergüenza.

Alix: ¿Acoso? ¿dónde?

Marinette tapó su rostro de tanta vergüenza.

Rose: A mí me parece tan romántico, si yo tuviese tantas fotos del príncipe Alí, yo...yo...

Juleka: ¿Irías a la cárcel por acoso?

Rose: ¡No! Seria tan feliz.

Término con un suspiro soñador.

Mylene: Y si yo tuviese tantas fotos de Iván...

Juleka: ¿Tendrías pesadillas?

Mylene: N-no.

Lila: ¿Tu padre lo buscaría para asesinarlo?

Mylene: ¡No! Bueno si.

Y se sentó en el suelo algo triste por tener a un padre tan sobreprotector.

Chloe se paró frente a todas para llamar la atención.

Chloe: Bueno ¿ya todas saben por qué les dije que vinieran a casa de Marinette por sorpresa?

Lila: ¿Comida gratis?

Alix: ¿Para traumarnos por qué la chica más dulce de todo París es una aspirante a yandere?

Rose: ¡Pijamada!

Mylene: ¡Si!

Juleka: Por favor, no.

Chloe: ¡No a todo! Les dije que viniesen por que es hora de que le pongamos un alto a los chicos.

Todas se pusieron serías, incluso Alya que jugaba con su celular la miró.

Chloe: Ya llevamos dos años con ésos despistados y no se nos declaran. Debemos hacer algo.

Lila levantó una mano alegré.

Lila: El amigo/rival de Adrien, Adam, MÍ novio y yo vamos bien en nuestra relación. Después de todo yo odio a Ladybug por llamarme mentirosa frente a Adrien y Adam odia a Cat noir por colgarlo en el arco del triunfo dos días enteros por querer coquetearle a Marinette.

Marinette fruncio el ceño al recordar cuando el felino hizo éso por que según él ese chico le robaria el alma.

Mylene: Y-yo e Iván también ya somos novios.

Juleka: A mí no me interesa conseguir novio. Hace tres meses corte con Nathaniel así que no me importa.

La rubia forzó una sonrisa y continuó hablando.

Chloe: Pero Marinette, Alix, Rose, Sabrina, Alya y yo debemos conseguir que los chicos nos den atención.

Alya se puso de pie al oír su nombre.

Alya: ¡Nino y yo también somos nov...

Chloe: ¿Cuántos besos te dio en los dos años que llevan de novios?

Alya: ¡Fruta vida!

Y se volvió a sentar.

Chloe: Como no quiero excluir a nadie las llamé a todas para lograr nuestros objetivos de tener novios a quien domina... digo, a quien amar. Pero éso si, ésos princesos deben de declararse a nosotras y las que ya tienen novios deben lograr que ellos cumplan sus sueños secretos por más pervertidos que sean ¡¿Quién está conmigo?!

Todas/ Marinette: ¡Yooooo!

Todas se pusieron de acuerdo con Chloe con alegría y sonrisas pervertida menos Marinette que pensaba que podía hacer ya que los sentimientos que tiene por Adrien ahora también los tiene por Cat noir.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Otra idea nueva para un fic al cual no me pude resistir y por primera vez será una historia desde el punto de vista de las chicas y no de los chicos.

Todos los capítulos serán cortos ya que como dije, es la primera vez que hago una historia donde las chicas intenten algo.

Me basare un poco en mi otro fic de "a conquistar" y recuerden que es un fic para pasar el tiempo, no buscó ofender a nadie.

Esperó que les guste la idea y agradeceré todos sus reviews.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré... 


	2. Chapter 2

¡Tu puedes Marinette, tu puedes Chloe, no lo mates Alya!

Las chicas se reunían cerca del salón de clases.

Todas tenían el número de sus demás amigos menos Marinette la cual lo borró por miedo a que Adrien la traté de acosadora, Chloe que... éso se explica sólo y Alya lo tenía pero se propuso a hacer que su novio la invite a una cita.

Alix: Hagan sus apuestas señoritas. ¿Qué pasará? Yo apuesto 50 dólares a que todas se acobardan.

Lila: Apuesto 50 centavos a que Nino va a terminar mal.

Levantó su moneda con alegría pero Alix la pasó de largo.

Juleka: Yo quiero ver arder a todos. Todo saldrá mal, apuesto 80 dólares a que alguien sale castrado.

Rose: Yo 40 dólares a que todas lo logran.

Alix agarró los billetes con una sonrisa.

Sabrina: Apuesto 100 dolares a que Chloe logra su objetivo y las demás no.

Mylene: Yo prefiero no apostar.

La chica tomó el dinero con codicia mientras lo olía.

Lila: ¿Y mis 50 centavos? ¿No lo vas a agarrar?

Alix la ignoró mientras tomaba asiento y las otras tres chicas suspiraban para relajarse un poco.

Chloe: Marinette, vas primero.

Marinette: ¡¿Qué?!

Alya: Concuerdo con Chloe.

Le dieron un empujón y está las maldijo por que sólo se ponían de acuerdo cuando ella tenía que hacer algo difícil.

"Tranquila Marinette, sólo es su número de celular, nada más, no pienses en las cosas pervertidas que te dijeron Alya, Chloe, Lila y Alix."

Llegó donde Adrien y éste la miró con una sonrisa.

Adrien: ¿Sucede algo Marinette?

Él puso una mano sobre el hombro de ella y el corazón de la chica no resistío más y dijo lo más sensato que se le ocurrió en ése momento.

Marinette: ¡Te quiero violar!

Todos miraron en dirección de donde vino ése gritó con sorpresa.

Marinette tapó su sonrojado rostro y se fue corriendo mientras Adrien se rascaba la cabeza confundido.

Definitivamente Marinette se arrepentia por tener amigas pervertidas que la corrompieron, sólo rogaba no decirle algo así a Cat noir ó las cosas se pondrían muy intensas.

Adrien: ¿Fue una broma?

El rubio se encogió de hombros y se fue a clases antes que terminé el receso.

Alix: Strike 1.  
.

.  
Turno de Chloe.

Chloe se acercó a Nathaniel algo sonrojada.

El chico vio como Chloe se acercaba a él y se fue por el lado opuesto.

La chica aceleró el pasó y el se puso a trotar.

El pelirrojo vio como ella empezó a correr detrás suyo, sudo frío y se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

Nathaniel: ¡Que alguien me ayudé, una loca me persigue!

Salió de la escuela de tanto miedo que tenía.

Chloe: ¡De está no te salva ni tu madre, ven aquí!

Agarró una vara que encontró en el suelo y fue tras su "amado".

Alix: Strike 2.

Sabrina bajó su mirada avergonzada.  
.

.  
Turno de Alya.

La morena se sentó junto a su novio el cual parecía deprimido.

Alya: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No conseguiste ése trabajó de medió tiempo en ése lugar?

Últimamente el chico andaba corto de dinero y sus padres le dieron permiso de trabajar si no descuidaba sus estudios.

Nino: Peor.

Ella se asustó un poco.

Alya: ¿Qué pasó?

Nino: Me dieron el empleo.

Tapó su rostro deprimido y a Alya le dio un tic en el ojo.

Alya: ¡Atorrante! ¡¿Sabes cuánto quisieran ésa oportunidad y tu te deprimes?!

Nino: Que se lo den a ellos entonces.

Todas las chicas cerraron sus ojos con dolor al ver como Alya le daba un buen puñetazo en el ojo izquierdo y lo mandaba a unos metros.

Alya: ¡Y el sábado tendremos una cita!

El chico se sentó algo mareado.

Nino: Pero tu pagas.

Y otro golpe más en el otro ojo, bien merecido que lo dejó en K.O.

Alya: Me voy a buscar a Marinette.

Se fue con enojó a buscar a su amiga mientras Lila agarraba todo el dinero y Alix lloraba.

Pobre chicos, la que le espera.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

La verdad no se que decir está vez, sólo diré gracias por tomar bien esta historia y sentí lástima por Marinette, Nathaniel y Nino.

Y gracias a HalfBlood99, SirenitaElsaXIX y ChaosGodInfinity por ser los primeros en dejar reviews y apoyar está historia.

Hasta la próxima.

Volveré... 


	3. Chapter 3

Primer objetivo, listo.

Otro día y llegó y nuevamente Marinette y Chloe iban a intentar que sus chicos le den los números.

Alix: Vendo palomitas a 30 dólares ¿quién quiere?

Lila: Yo invitó, dales a todas.

Alix le dio palomitas a todas mientras Marinette y Chloe intentaban ignorar que sus "amigas" sólo se querían burlar de ellas.

Chloe: Muy bien Marinette, debes ser como yo, fuerte.

La rubia la quiso animar.

Marinette: Si.

La azabache sonrió.

Chloe: Decidida.

Marinette: Si.

Chloe: ¡Dispuesta a dar todo por quien te gusta!

Marinette: ¡Si!

Las dos dieron un salto contentas.

Chloe: ¡Así me gusta!

Marinette: Pero como no tengo ninguna de todas las cosas que dijiste tu vas primero.

Chloe: ¡Siii!... Espera ¿qué?

Marinette se escondió detrás de sus amigas y la rubia maldijo por lo bajó.

Chloe: Tonta Marinette.

Dio un suspiro profundo y fue donde Nathaniel el cual justo estaba con su móvil.

Chloe: Quiero que me des tu número.

Nathaniel: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No te lo daré.

El chico se sorprendió bastante con éso.

Chloe sonrió e hizo uso de su vieja actitud por un rato.

Chloe: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tu mami te dijo que no le des tu número a una chica por que teme perderte?

El pelirrojo se sintió nervioso.

"¿Cómo rayos lo supo?  
Debo hacer algo o creerá que soy el bebé de mami y se me va a burlar."

Nathaniel: Esta bien. Mi número es 668509.

Chloe: 668509 ¿verdad?

Nathaniel: Si.

El chico sonrió y ambos tomaron caminos opuestos.

Las chicas la miraron con sorpresa por lograrlo tan fácil.

Chloe: Jaja, lo logré.

Todas la rodearon contentas y ella sonrió victoriosa.

Lila: No pudo creer que haya sido tan fácil.

Alix: Yo quería ver sangre.

Alya: Y yo ya estaba grabando para subirlo a YouTube.

Rose: Llámalo.

Todas: Si.

La rubia amplió su sonrisa, oprimio llamar y puso el altavoz.

-Disculpe, el número que usted marcó, no existe.

Todas quedaron de piedra al oír éso.

Chloe: ¡Nathaniel!

Agarró una vara que de casualidad estaba cerca de Alya y fue tras Nathaniel el cual huía más rápido que el corre caminos.  
.

.  
Turno de Marinette.

La chica se acercó a su amado muy nerviosa y éste le sonrió.

Adrien: Hola Marinette.

Marinette: Holo, ¡digo! Loco, ¡No! ¡Moco! ¡Eso tampoco! ¡Gordo! ¡Noo! ¡Oso! ¡Digo!...

El chico le puso la mano en el hombro con una sonrisa comprensible y ella se sonrojo.

Marinette: Esto... te quería pedir tu número.

Sin querer le señaló la entrepierna y Adrien se apartó sonrojado al malpensarlo.

Adrien: ¡Marinette!

Marinette: ¡No era éso! Bueno si tu quier... ¡No! ¡¿Qué rayos estoy diciendo?! Esto es una pesadilla.

Alya sintió lástima por su amiga y se acercó.

Alya: Ella quería tu número de celular.

Marinette asintió exageradamente y el rubio sonrió mientras le daba un papelito.

Adrien: Espero tu llamada.

Le guiñeo un ojo y se fue mientras Marinette abrazaba ése papelito.

Marinette: S-si ¡Ahora te llamó!

La azabache le dio un abrazo a Alya contenta mientras las demás se acercaban divertidas.

Lila: ¿El número de Adrien júnior?

Rose: Yo no entendí.

La azabache se sonrojo mientras se alejaba de Alya.

Marinette: No hablen.

Todas soltaron una pequeña risa, menos Rose mientras una despeinada y agitada Chloe llegaba mostrado su celular.

Chloe: Ya me lo dio y tengo que conseguir otra vara por que la otra se rompió.

Las chicas palidecieron.

Pobre Nathaniel.  
.

.  
Mientras con Adrien.

El chico estaba acostado en su cama muy emocionado con su celular en manos.

Plagg: Eres peor que una chica.

Adrien: Calla Plagg. Ella dijo que me iba a llamar.

El kwami suspiro derrotado y comió su queso.

.  
Tres horas después.

Gabriel por fin tuvo tiempo y quiso cenar con su hijo pero éste miraba su celular cada dos segundo.

Gabriel: ¿Esperas una llamada de tu novia?

Adrien: No, una amiga.

Gabriel: ¿Y si no te llama?

El rubio se puso de pie molesto y miró a su padre.

Adrien: ¡Ella me llamará! ¡Sé que lo hará!

Y se fue corriendo a su habitación mientras su padre sonreía con melancolía.

.  
Ya a las 3 de la mañana.

Plagg: ¡Ella no te va a llamar! ¡Deja ése maldito celular que pareces mirar porno!

Adrien: ¡Ella me va a llamar, yo lo presiento en mi corazón!

.  
Al amanecer.

Adrien estaba en su asiento con ojeras por no haber dormido en toda la noche.

Vio que Marinette llegó al salón de clases y se le acercó histérico.

Adrien: ¡¿Por qué no me llamaste?!

La chica se asustó un poco por la actitud del chico.

Marinette: Yo...

Adrien: ¡Seguro estuviste hablando con otro chico y te olvidaste de mi! ¡Dime quien es que lo asesinó!

Marinette: No, yo...

Adrien: ¡No me quieres! ¡¿Es éso?!

Se recosto sobre la pared al borde del llanto y Marinette se asustó.

Marinette: ¡No, yo...

Adrien: ¡¿Por qué no me quieres?! ¡Quiereme!

Abrazó a la ahora sonrojada chica mientras lloraba.

Alya se puso de pie con una sonrisa.

Alya: Oye Agreste ¿por qué no le invitas a una cita para que te quiera?

Adrien se separó con una sonrisa.

Adrien: ¿Irías conmigo a comer un helado y dar un paseó después de clases?

Marinette sólo asintió sonrojada y el chico dio un salto alegré.

Marinette: Esto... por cierto, perdí el papel con tu número por éso no te pude llamar.

Algo se rompió dentro de Adrien y se dio cuenta de la escena que hizo en el salón de clases.

Se sonrojo y se fue corriendo al baño.

Adrien: ¡Por favor Alya, dale mi número!

Se fue mientras todos reían y Marinette se sentaba soñadora.

Y así las chicas lograron su primer objetivo y Marinette también ganó un momento con su amado.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Éste capítulo lo hice rápido para avisar que comenzaré a actualizar este fic cuando termine "el que se sonroja, pierde" al cual solo le faltan 7 capítulos para terminar.

Esperó que les haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos al finalizar el otro fic.

Volveré... 


	4. Chapter 4

Atención.

Ése día las chicas decidieron seguir un consejo de Lila la cual les dijo que deben llamar la atención del chico que les gusta.

Chloe: Muy bien, Marinette y yo ya fuimos las primeras antes asi que ahora es tu turno.

Señaló a Alya y está fruncio el ceño.

Alya: ¿Saben? Antes eran los chicos los que conquistaban a las chicas.

Juleka: Pero antes los hombres no eran tan... distraídos como ahora.

La morena maldijo por lo bajó y fue donde Nino charlaba con Adrien.

Alya: Nino, necesito atención.

El chico la miró pálido y Adrien miró a ambos espantado.

Adrien: ¡¿Van a ser padres?!

Todas las miradas se centraron en ellos.

Nino se arrodilló al borde del llanto.

Nino: ¡Lo siento nena! ¡Yo no sabía que si nos tomábamos de la mano pasaría éso!

El rubio se tocó el pecho más pálido que su amigo.

Adrien: Yo el otro día le di la mano a una anciana para ayudarla a cruzar la calle ¡¿Voy a ser papá?!

Nino: Temo que sí viejo.

Alya: ¡Ya cierren la boca! ¡Nadie va a ser padre!

Los dos la miraron con tristeza.

Adrien/Nino: ¿Por qué?

La chica llevó la mano a su rostro y negó.

Alya: ¿Saben qué? Olviden que dije algo. Adiós.

Y se fue con dolor de cabeza mientras sus amigas sentían pena por ella.  
.

.  
Turno de Marinette.

Rose y Mylene la convencieron de ir con el cabello suelto para llamar más la atención.

Se acercó a Adrien nerviosa.

Marinette: H-hola Adrien.

El chico la miró con una ceja levantada.

Adrien: Hola ¿Nos conocemos?

La mirada de ella quedó en blanco.

No lo preguntaba enserio ¿verdad?

Adrien: Me recuerdas a alguien pero no sé muy bien a quien.

La azabache bajó la mirada triste.

¿Por qué le gustaba ése sujeto?

Adrien dio un chasquido de dedos alegré.

Adrien: Me recuerdas a Ladybug.

Marinette se tenso y retrocedió.

Marinette: ¡Mi no saber que dices! ¡Yo venir de otro país! ¡Adiós!

Y se fue corriendo mientras Adrien sonreía.

Adrien: Ya casi descubro la identidad de my Lady.  
.

.  
Turno de Chloe.

La chica se lavaba las manos en los bebederos que había afuera de manera brusca, salpicando agua a todos lados.

"Calma Chloe. Tu eres inteligente, hermosa, popular, divina, valiente y super cool así que puedes pensar en una estrategia para llamar la atención de Nathaniel sin que el huya."

Algo le llamó la atención, miró a su costado y vio como Nathaniel la miraba muy atentamente.

"¡Oh rayo! ¡Me esta mirando! ¿Cuándo se acercó a mí? Bueno éso no importa, ahora debo actuar natural."

Puso una mano en su cintura, la otra atras de su cabeza y se inclinó un poco.

Chloe: Hola Nathaniel ¿Sucede algo? ¿Acaso te hipnotizaste con mi belleza?

El chico no decía nada, solo la miraba fijamente.

"¿Y a éste que le pasa? ¿Tan hipnotizado lo tengo? ¿Y por qué tiene sus mejillas rojas?"

Lo miró confundida y se dio cuenta de que no le miraba a ella exactamente.

Bajó su mirada y vio que se salpico con agua y ahora se le notaba un poco el sujetador.

Se sonrojo al extremo y le dio una bofetada.

Chloe: ¡No mires pervertido!

Y se fue enojada mientras Nathaniel se sobaba la mejilla con una sonrisa rara.

Nathaniel: ¿Usará rellenos?

Y así las chicas llamaron la atención de sus enamorados de una manera no deseada pero al menos lo lograron.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Ya sé que dije que iba a actualizar esta historia cuando terminase la otra pero como pasó mucho tiempo decidi hacerlo hoy.

Esperó que les haya gustado.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...  



	5. Chapter 5

Hora de los celos.

Lila llamó a su novio para usarlo de carnada ya que el objetivo del día era causar celos, pero el aún no cedía del todo.

Adam: ¿Me recuerdan por qué hago esto?

Lila: Por que sino no habrá esto.

Se señaló mientras se paraba de manera coqueta y su novio suspiro derrotado.

Alya: Supongo que como vamos por turnos hoy le toca empezar a Marinette.

El chico sonrió alegré y se acercó a la azabache de manera seductora.

Adam: ¿Así que tú también juegas linda? Dime, no te gus...

Un ruido lo interrumpió y vio como su novia levantaba un cuchillo.

Lila: Ups, pero que tonta soy. No me di cuenta de que traigo éste afilado cuchillo con el que mi mamá corta chorizos.

El chico palidecio y se alejó un poco de Marinette para hacerle una reverencia.

Adam: S-será un placer ayudarla.

Por primera ves Alix miró a Lila con administración por tener a su novio bien entrena... digo, por tener un novio tal leal.  
.

.  
Turno de Marinette.

Adrien se bajó de su auto y se acercó con Nino elcual le estaba esperando en la entrada como siempre.

Marinette: ¿Q-qué hago? No sé que hacer.

Adam sonrió como pervertido y la rodeó con el brazo.

Adam: ¿Te enseño?

Marinette: ¿Sabes qué Lila nos está viendo del segundo pisó?

Y la dejó de brazar.

Adrien los vio y se acercó mientras Nino se iba al salón.

Adrien: Hola, Adam, amigo, compadre...

Adam: No me digas así, recuerda que odio a las Barbies.

El rubio rió divertido.

Adrien: Tú y tus bromas.

Le dio un abrazó y le susurró con una voz muy parecida a la de su padre pero más sombría.

Adrien: Alejate de Marinette o tendrás las horas contadas.

Se separó del abrazó y se fue con una sonrisa.

Adrien: Nos vemos amigo y mejor vete o llegarás tardé a tu escuela.

Marinette miró la escena confundida.

¿Por qué Adam de repente estaba tan pálido? ¿Y por qué la sonrisa de Adrien daba miedo?  
.

.  
Turno de Alya.

La chica llevó a Adam de la mano al salón de clases para presentarle a Nino el cual miró la escena con espanto.

Nino: ¡Corre Adam, corre mientras puedas! ¡Sé libre y no te acerques a Alya ó te robara el alma!

A la chica le dio un tic en el ojo con mucha ganas de golpear a su novio.

Adam: ¡Por favor Alya, suelta mi mano que me la vas a romper!

La chica lo soltó y se fue al baño o alguien para no cometer un asesinato.

Nino se acercó a Adam el cual estaba arrodilló mientras acariciaba su mano.

Nino: Te lo advertí viejo, esa chica es peligrosa.

Apoyó una mano sobre el hombro del dolido chico y éste lo miró con una sonrisa que se borró al ver a Nino con el rostro sombrío.

Nino: Pero yo soy mucho más peligroso así que alejate de ella ó seré tu peor pesadilla ¿Te quedó claro niño?

El chico se puso de pie, asintió y se fue corriendo como si no hubiese un mañana.  
.

.  
Turno de Chloe.

Al terminar las clases.

Como Adam huyó y no contestaba ni las llamadas de Lila Chloe decidió usar a Kim el cual aceptó gustoso pero...

Kim: Sé una buena perdedora Alix, yo gané las carreras.

Alix: Me pusiste una traba por éso ganaste.

El chico se cruzó de brazos.

Kim: Es lo que dicen los perdedores.

Alix: ¡Es lo que hacen los tramposos!

Los dos se miraron desafiantes mientras Chloe miraba al cielo con cansancio.

Chloe: Ahora soy buena, ¿por qué tengo que tener a esté sujeto como mi mayor pretendiente?

Alguien le tocó el hombro, se volteó y se sorprendió al ver a un muy sonrojado Nathaniel.

Nathaniel: Esto... ¿p-por qué aún no me has enviado ningún mensaje?

La rubia quedó con la boca abierta. Éso si que la tomó por sorpresa.

Alix: Que asco, aquí apesta a amor. Yo me voy sabiendo que yo gané la carrera.

Kim: ¡Éso si que no enana!

Alix se fue seguido por Kim y Chloe sonrió al ver como su amiga se fue con una sonrisa y la dejó a solas con Nathaniel.

La chica miró con una sonrisa a su amigo el cual aún estaba sonrojado.

Chloe: Dime Nathaniel, ¿te gustan los tomate?

Nathaniel: ¡No soy un caníbal!

Y así en cierto punto las chicas generaron celos aunque sólo una lo supo.

Continuará...  
.

.  
¡Hola!

Capítulo 5 y los chicos al fin están tomando en cuenta a las chicas.

Esperó que les haya gustado.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...  



	6. Chapter 6

No

Lila miró a sus tres amigas con una sonrisa.

Lila: Hoy dirán no a todo lo que digan los chicos.  
A todos a pesar de que no lo admitan les gustaría tener una relación con alguien que no puedan conquistar tan fácil.

Alix: Y les pedimos que en honor a todas las chicas del mundo hagan que ésos "machos" lloren.

Alya se acercó a Lila molesta.

Alya: ¿Por qué tu nos dices que hacer?

Lila: Por que yo tengo a mi novio aquí.

Le mostró la palma de su mano y la morena soltó una que otra maldición por su mala suerte.  
.

.  
Turno de Chloe.

Nathaniel se sentía muy incómodo ya que desde hace media hora que Chloe lo miraba fijamente y ya le comenzaba a asustar.

Nathaniel: Esto... ¿sucede algo?

Chloe: No.

Nathaniel: ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme? Me siento incómodo.

Chloe: No.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie y se fue apurado pero la rubia le seguía el pasó.

"¡¿Qué hago?! Más que seguro quiere abusar de mi inocencia."

En la entrada de la escuela vio al padre de Sabrina y se le acercó asustado.

El hombre miró al arrodillado chico confundido.

Nathaniel: ¡Por favor ayudeme! ¡Ella quiere abusar de mi!

Señaló a Chloe y está se alteró.

Chloe: ¡No iba abusar de ti aún!

Se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, miró al padre de su amiga y éste la veía con decepción.

Roger: Temo que tendrás que venir conmigo Chloe. Te llevaré con tu padre.

La chica bajó los hombros derrotada y lo siguió no sin antes mirar a Nathaniel con odio.

"No iba abusar de él pero luego de esto..."

Sonrió con lujuria y el chico palidecio.

Pobre Nathaniel, estaba en problemas muy serios.  
.

.  
Turno de Alya.

Ella y Nino se miraban serios hace unos minutos.

Nino: ¿Quieres que te regalé la luna?

La morena se sonrojo un poco.

Alya: No.

Nino: ¿Quieres ser mi sol?

Se sonrojo aún más.

¿Por qué estaba siendo algo romántico justo ahora?

Alya: No.

Nino: ¿Quieres que te de mi todo?

Se mordió la lengua para controlarse.

Alya: No.

Nino: ¿Quieres que te compré ése valioso collar de oro que me mostraste el otro día?

Alya: No... ¡Espera, si!

Nino: ¡Ya es tardé! Adiosito.

El moreno se fue con una inmensa sonrisa mientras su novia lloraba por seguirle el juego a Chloe.

Por suerte para Nino, el oyó la conversación de decir no cuando pasó cerca de las chicas y quiso aprovechar la oportunidad.  
.

.  
Turno de Marinette.

La azabache estaba sonrojada ya que Adrien ése día llevaba una musculosa puesta.

Adrien: Hola pri... Marinette.  
¿Me veo bien con está ropa?

Marinette: N-no.

El rubio dio un giró alegré.

Adrien: Lo sé, es que todo me queda bi...

Miró a Marinette al darse cuenta que le dijo que no.

Adrien: ¿N-no me queda bien?

La chica negó avergonzada.

Marinette: No.

Algo en el interior del chico se rompió de una manera dolorosa.

Adrien: ¿No soy lo suficientemente lindo para ti?

La ojiazul vio como Adrien parecía a punto de llorar pero debía de ser fuerte y seguir adelante.

Marinette: No.

La mirada del rubio se perdió, se dio media vuelta y se fue lentamente sin decir nada.

Marinette al verlo tan triste iba a ir tras el pero sus amigas llegaron y la detuvieron.

Juleka: Parece como si nunca le dijeron que no es lindo.

Mylene: Es por que seguro nadie le mintió como Marinette.

La azabache al oir éso miró a sus amigas con espanto.

Marinette: ¡Soy un monstruo!

Se fue corriendo entré lágrimas mientras Alix suspiraba resignada.

Alix: Yo quería ver a los chicos llorar como nenas.

Rose: Eres algo malvada.

Miró a la rubia con una sonrisa.

Alix: Gracias.  
.

.  
En la mansión Agreste.

Nathalie salió de la habitación de Adrien y Gabriel se le acercó preocupado.

Gabriel: ¿Te dijo algo?

La mujer negó con los ojos cerrados.

Nathalie: Temo que le han roto su frágil y débil corazón.

Y así las chicas tomaron la decisión de ya no oír los consejos de Lila por que terminaron mal y Adrien no dijo ni una palabra por un mes hasta que Marinette se disculpó.

Vaya que es frágil.

Continuará...

.

.  
 **¡Hola!**

 **Capítulo 6 y Chloe quiere venganza, Alya quiere retroceder en el tiempo y a Adrien ya le rompió el corazón.**

 **Esperó que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Gracias por su tiempo.**

 **Volveré...**


End file.
